itemboundfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Overview Here are some frequently asked questions about ItemBound. If you're having issues installing or using ItemBound, please refer to the Troubleshooting page instead. Frequently Asked Questions Q: When is the next update? A: ┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌ - Q: Do I really need Optifine? A: Yes. This pack will not work without it. - Q: Can you make a version without Optifine/for Pocket Edition/Win10/Console? A: No, this is currently impossible. This will only work on the Java edition of Minecraft for now. - Q: I don't want to download Optifine because it will give me a virus! A: Optifine will not give you a virus. It is not malicious. Unfortunately the download links for it display ads that can sometimes be malicious. Do not click on the ads. Wait for the timer to end in the top right of the screen and then click "Skip ad." Alternatively, just use the mirror link to get a direct download and skip the ads entirely. - Q: Can you make item frames invisible? A: I'd rather not. The point of this resource pack is to not be intrusive to regular gameplay. Making item frames invisible would affect some builds. I also can't make item frames selectively invisible as there isn't any support for that and they can't be renamed. - Q: Banner shields are broken! A: Unfortunately the shield model that works with custom item textures breaks banner shields. If you want banner shields, you'll need to download the version without shields. - Q: I have an idea for a new item! Can you add it to the pack? A: I'll do my best. Not all items can be modified like this though! Currently I can't make custom boats, saddles, horse armor, projectiles(arrows, snowballs, eggs, splash potions, etc), clocks, compasses, maps, leads, banners, or block models (certain blocks can be retextured though). I can't make custom armor or elytra models either. Custom mob or Llama decoration suggestions should be directed to my TransMobifier resource pack instead. - Q: Why haven't you added my suggestion yet? Did you forget? A: I've got my own release schedule and I also get quite a few suggestions. I'll get around to it, but please be patient. I also turn down suggestions if I don't feel they'll fit very well into the pack, or won't be useful for very many people (ie niche fandoms or inside jokes) - Q: I made a custom item texture! Can I send it to you so you can add it to the pack? A: I'm not accepting texture submissions from people. Sorry. - Q: Do you have a version for 1.10/1.9 etc... A: Right now itembound is backwards compatible down to 1.11. Just download the latest version. It will still work even though minecraft says it is not compatible. Unfortunately with the way model displays changed between 1.10 and 1.11, models won't show up properly in item frames, which causes a lot of problems with the furniture update. I don't really have plans for backwards support. - Q: Is there a map I can download to preview everything? A: Not currently. I've tried to make one but it's hard to come up with a format that makes it easily expandable, and the amount of entities on a map like that would cause a lot of lag anyways. -